


Un nouveau départ

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [3]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Dalton Big Bang 2020Prompt: College AU
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349





	Un nouveau départ

**Author's Note:**

> Dalton Big Bang 2020  
> Prompt: College AU

He was lost. He was totally and completely lost. Julian turned the school map around trying to find the direction he had come from but all the corridors looked the same. _Study in Paris_ , _they said, it would be good_. _All the beautiful men, culture and art_ and now he couldn’t find his way to the first class of the semester.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of the class and he looked around in alarm. He needed to find some to help him and noticed someone, a student may be, pass by him.

“Excuse me.” He called out, walking towards the guy and then realized that he needed to speak in French. “Could you point me towards the Art History class.” he stuttered in French, hoping he had his pronunciations correct. Luckily the course was only for four months and in English and then he was back home.

The guy, man, student, Julian was not sure, turned around and smiled at him “American.”

“French?” Julian greeted “I need to get to class. Art History by Dr. Smythe.”

“Oh, no I am American as well.” The guy replied smiling brightly, looking at him as Julian walked towards him “And you could call Dr. Smythe as Sebastian you know. Instead of Dr. Smythe. He prefers Sebastian.”

“Okay, then.” Julian huffed at the guy, who now came to stand next to him. He was fairly tall, had brown hair and brown eyes, “So, Art History?’

“Right this way.” The guy directed and ducked into the nearest archway which turned out to be the classroom he was looking for.

Julian stared at the man, boy’s retreating back, he still wasn’t sure, in amazement. He would have definitely missed classroom if he had not stopped for directions and this way he found another American _and a cute one!_ his head supplied and he smiled. _Perhaps there was hope._

He entered in and slowly made his way to the top noticing that the Professor – Sebastian, _no Dr. Smythe_ his head corrected, _go with Dr. Smythe till you’re sure that you can address him as Sebastian_ , had just come in as well and was setting up the classroom; dry erasing the board, with his back towards the class.

“Thank god.” he whispered silently, realizing that he was not late and settled down and began removing his books and pen looking around to find where his saviour was seated when the teacher turned around.

“Fuck.” Julian whispered when he realized who his professor was. It was his saviour – Dr. Smythe was his saviour. _Sebastian_ – his head corrected, _he clearly gave you permission to call him Sebastian. “_ He was flirting!” he whispered loudly and the students next to him immediately turned to look at him. He ducked embarrassed and looked around to find Dr. Smythe _– Sebastian,_ grinning at him, smirking even when he realized Julian was looking at him.

Fuck Indeed.

*

“Dr. Smythe.” Julian approached the front of the classroom carefully once all the students had departed. He didn’t know what he was doing but he wanted to assure his Professor that he wouldn’t be late the next time and also to check whether there was any actual flirting involved unless he made the whole thing up in his head.

Dr Smythe’s non-nonsense attitude throughout the lecture being smart, well versed, knowledgeable, commanding the class and keeping hold of their attention impressed him thoroughly and he did want to continue to attend class.

“I am sorry about today.” He took a deep breath and looked at his professor in the eye. "I assure you I am not usually this tardy. I just got –“

“Lost.”Dr. Smythe – _Sebastian_ completed his sentence and Julian nodded

“Don’t worry.” Dr. Smythe – _Sebastian_ smiled, shouldering his bag “It happens to the best of us. Shall we” he gestured towards the door. “We don’t want you to get lost again.”

He ushered Julian out the door, a hand gently resting on the small of Julian’s back _“_ also, call me Sebastian.” and smiled widely at Julian who was sure he was getting heart failure. “And yes this is me asking you out if you’re interested.” and Julian blinked and nodded in delight

_*_

“So how did how you happen to be teaching at the Sorbonne.” Julian asked, _Yes good,_ his brain supplied, _it's about time you snapped out from being a sappy teenager, get yourself together_. Sebastian smiled at him and nudged his shoulder, their arms not quite touching but together as they walked down the long corridor.

“I came here to study and fell in love with Paris.” Sebastian looked around the place and Julian watched his every movement, “I mean, what’s not to love.” His eyes finally settled on Julian’s and Julian smiled softly his hands gently grazing Sebastian’s “I guess one can find pretty things when they’re least expecting, sometimes in even in their own backyard”

“Or class.” Julian muttered and Sebastian laughed and pecked him on the cheek. “So, Mignon, how about tonight, then you can tell me how you ended up in my class”


End file.
